Four Days
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: {{COMPLETE!}}What if... what if Erik had four days of Christine's undying love, where she remembered nothing of Don Juan Triumphant or the final decision? Dedicated to Project Phantom! :)
1. Prologue

Erik's point of view 

How _could_ this be? _Why_ must it be like this? It seemed as if a thousand feelings were violently bombarding me. Oh, how I longed to set my eyes on that face – that heavenly face that filled its surrounding area with so much happiness. Oh, how I yearned to bury my hands in her luxurious curls, breathing in her blissful scent. 

Nonetheless, this was merely impossible. She was gone. The most precious being in the entire universe… was gone – away from my existence! The angel I had valued for what it seemed to be for eternity… had simply left. My cherub, my joy, my love… my Christine… I would no longer be graced with her presence again.

She had left with him. That fool of a Vicomte… He had stolen her away! _'Raoul.'_ I thought sarcastically. Darling precious Raoul… Grimacing, my hand clenched the lonely wedding veil. However, my eyes softened slightly. I did not deserve her. I was a monster. Never did a monster deserve such a divine flower.

As if a million knives plunged deep into my soul, I sank desperately to the floor. Without her, my heart felt nothing. No emotions but sheer grief and sorrow ran through me… Not that they hadn't before, but Christine had been the only elation in my life. Her voice – her very existence had overwhelmed me with pure ecstasy!

I did not know what was to become of me now. Perhaps, if I lay in my coffin that was so familiar to me, I would auspiciously pass away… and be liberated of all this despondency. God, how could I even _dream_ of such a marvelous creature loving me? This, I was not sure of. Perchance, I had raised my hopes _too_ high. 

Nevertheless, life was not fair – particularly to me. Destiny and love had always been my initial adversaries. In fact, they had never been good to me. The _moment_ I was born and the _second_ they settled their gazes upon my accursed face… Surely, they were appalled by such a creature as myself.

"Christine…" I quietly moaned, breathing her name as if it were a prayer, "… why can't you be mine?" 

However, I hesitated. That was not the real question.

"Why did I have be like _this_?" I whispered, hopeless tears trailing down the crevasses of my malformed cheek. 

Why could I not just be a normal man? A standard man with typical features… I was not asking to be dazzling handsome… just not so deformed as I currently was. Yet, I knew this was most unattainable thing in the word, with the exception of Christine.

Love. Was it too much to ask for? The word echoed in my mind. Love was the one thing I desired. I only wished to receive it. 

"I would give anything up… everything… if I could only feel what it was like to be loved by her for a small second…" I wept quietly, speaking to no one but the darkness that had been my friend for so many years.

"Anything?" A pleasant female voice repeated.

"Who said that?" I snapped, my head darting up, swiftly wiping the tears away.  

"I did…" The voice replied.

Spinning around, my eyes befell a gorgeous woman. She maintained wavy blonde hair that carelessly fell to her waist, and her emerald green eyes sparkled playfully.

"Who… who are you?" I inquired, tilting my head in perplexity.

"That, Erik, is none of your concern…" She spoke gently. "However, you said you would give anything up to be loved by Christine?"

Forgetting the questions of her identity, I nodded vigorously.

"Even if…" She paused, "… even if it was only for a short while?"

Without a moment hesitation, I nodded my head again. "Yes!" I replied feverishly. 

"Then… let it be so…" She stated, her voice still smooth. Passing her hand over my eyes, she whispered. "You shall have four days with her, Erik… Four days of her devoted love; and she shall not remember this past night. Christine will not mention any _Don Juan Triumphant_ or that final decision you presented her with…"

 My eyes widened, a small smile tugging at my misshapen lips.

"Treat her well, Erik, for at the end of the fourth day, when the sun sets… She _will_ remember _Don Juan_ and that final night… Then, if Christine's heart is still filled with love for you, you can remain together." The woman then warned, "However, if she does not love you… you will lose something that I know is precious to you."

"What's that?" I questioned, absorbed in all she was saying.

Resting a slender hand on my shoulder, she murmured. "Your music…" 

My eyes were filled with shock as she withdrew from me. "Are you willing to take this chance, Erik?"

Gripping the veil, my eyes glowed with determination, as I didn't even take a moment's consideration. "Yes… her love means the world to me…"

Sighing, the woman nodded. "Very well then. This shall begin tomorrow…"

And with that she had vanished.


	2. The Beginning of the First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothin'. And about the really lovely poem in the beginning… If anyone knows where that's from… it would be nice because I have no idea. ^-^ Merci.

_Chapter 2_

"And we, too . . .

Will it not be soft, and kind?

That rest from life, from patience, and from pain?

That rest from bliss, we know not when we find.

How can I have enough of life and love?" – Anonymous __

The next morning I awoke, my head was aching intolerably. Sitting up, I groaned. It had all been a dream… It must have been. With a heavy heart, I commenced to get dressed. Donning my usual black suit, I clasped my porcelain mask. My gaze traveled to a shattered mirror that was carelessly positioned on the floor in the corner of the room. Numerous reflections of myself from the worthless mirror stared back at me. My red lips were twisted, and my so-called "cheeks" were uneven. 

Turning away, I slipped on the mask, unable to even gape at my reflection. Sighing heavily, I exited my room, my steps coming to an abrupt halt. My home. It was not demolished. My music scores were neatly piled upon the pipe organ and everything was where it should be. The furniture was still in one piece and there were no debris lying haphazardly about on the floor.

My eyes could not help but to glance in the direction of her room… The door was shut, as always. Apprehensively, I rested my hand on the golden colored doorknob. I opened the door with great vacillation. I caught my breath as my gaze befell the most astonishing thing I had ever seen: Christine. Content, she slept soundly. Her breaths evenly fled from her parted rose red lips, as her curly hair was sprawled about her pillow. The blanket came up to about her waist, as her arm hung off of the bed. 

Rapidly, yet gently, I shut the door, my heart racing. It was not a dream! It was real. Lighting a fire, I sat before the fireplace. The flames dancing energetically reflected in my mismatched eyes as I stared blankly before me. How could this be possible? I was not unhappy… only bewildered. The woman's voice echoed in my head. 

**_'Four days, Erik_****…'**

Four days of complete bliss… 

_'**Four days of Christine's devoted love…'**_

Four days of a joy I had never known…

'Treat her well…For when the sun sets on the fourth day…' 

I closed my eyes. I did not want to think of what would happen in the end… I only craved to think of the current moment… to think of the extraordinary blossom resting in the room next to me.

"Good morning, Erik." Came a soft voice.

I turned my head, discovering what I hoped for. There stood Christine. She wore a silk robe over her nightgown, and her chocolate brown hair was slightly tousled from her recent sleep. My lips curled into a smile as she sat down beside me.

"Erik? Are you all right?" She questioned gleefully, "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Slowly, I nodded, pushing a curl out of her face. "Yes, mon ange, I am quite fine…" 

How ironic she should mention a ghost. I had indeed seen a ghost… a haunting, exquisite ghost of my past. Christine snuggled beside, as I caressed her cheek with my hand. Lifting her chin with my slender finger, I stared at her for a moment.

"Is it really you?" I inquired, my warm breath passing over her face.

"Of course, it's me, Erik!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Releasing her chin, I shrugged lightly. "No reason." I simply answered, embracing her tightly.

Then, I took a dangerous risk. I dared to do what I had dreamt of for so long. Leaning my head down, I pressed a fervent kiss to her lips. I somewhat expected her cheeks to become a deep red, or Christine to hurriedly dash from the room; however, my expectations were exclusively inaccurate. Instead, she smiled. She actually smiled! When I released her lips, she replied with a tender kiss in return.

Standing up, she spoke delicately. "I suppose I need to take a bath, Erik. I'll be out soon."

My eyes followed her until the door to her room gently shut. Jumping up, I ran my hand through my raven black hair, my eyes shimmering.

Four days…


	3. A Tender Rose

Disclaimer: Must we go over this again?

To my wonderful reviewers ^-^:

**Vicky Vic: Hey girl! Thanks for your review!! **Smiles innocently* I hope I keep updating this.**

**Snowstar: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! So the poem IS a Sarah Brightman song?! OIC now! Thank you for that and for you review! Hehe.**

**Draegon-fire: I hope Christine can still love him too… **Grins** we'll just have to see won't we? Thanks for the review!**

**Angelic Lawyer: Oh! You look familiar! ^-^ I have seen you around quite a few of my stories! Thank you very much! I'm glad the idea hasn't already been done!**

**Erin: Thanks! **Sings** under the sea… ^_~**

**Phantom Aria: I love the idea of Christine just loving Erik as well, but this idea popped into my head when I had a fever, hehe and I just HAD to use it! Hehe! Maybe I should have fevers more often! Thank you for your review!**

**Saranha de Angelo: Hurray for mysterious magical women! :-P Thank you!**

**Irene: Thank you for your review! I hope they can remain together to… what new surprises lie in store?******

Chapter 3

"Amid the gloom and travail of existence suddenly to behold a beautiful being, 

And instantaneously to feel an overwhelming conviction 

That with that fair forms forever our destiny must be entwined

... This is love."

        I loped into the kitchen, the thought of breakfast on my mind. For quite some time, I had never had an appetite for food, only eating what little I needed to survive. After that devastating night, I did not even care _to_ survive. 

        However, now was different. Opening the cabinets, I seized few ingredients and snatched several eggs. As I prepared breakfast, my thoughts drifted. She was so beautiful! When she had emerged from her room… oh, her eyes! How they glistened with adulation and… love. As I permitted the food to cook, my hands rested on the counter. _This_ is how it felt to love… and be loved.

((A/N: how did they cook back then? Hehe, just a thought… **blonde moment**))

        Unexpectedly, a small hand is placed delicately on my shoulder. Delightful warmth travels through my body, appearing to originate from that hand alone. Turning my head to some extent, Christine lifted my mask slightly and pressed her sweet lips to my pitiful excuse for a cheek.

        "What are you cooking?" She inquired, leaning over the food in order to breathe in the aroma.

        When she leaned closer, I mirrored her actions… but only to catch her wonderful fragrance. Her hair was still moderately damp from the bath as it dangled a considerable amount past her shoulders. She had slipped on one of the dresses I had indeed bought for her. It was a long-sleeved crimson dress, somewhat low-cut, but not to an immodest point. 

        "Bacon and eggs, my dear." I declared, depositing the food on her plate.

        Pulling back a chair, I allowed her to sit first, placing the plate in front of her. Choosing a plate for myself, I sat across from her.

        "So, my love…" I lifted my utensil, but was cut off by her melodic voice.

        "Are we going to pray, Erik?" Christine questioned, her hands sitting idly in her lap, her lips curling into a smile.

        Dropping my fork, I cleared my throat. "My apologies, my dear…"

        The room was silent for a moment as I stared downwards at my hands. My eyes traveled up to her face. Her head was bent, and her eyelids covered the glowing radiance of her blue orbs. I took a breath, realizing she was awaiting a prayer from myself.

        "Oh…" I murmured to myself; but then my voice became louder, resounding in the dining room, "Dear God. Thank you for this breakfast…" I awkwardly began. I had never actually prayed before, and I was aware my uneasiness was blatantly shown in my voice. My breath hastened as I set my eyes on Christine once again. "And thank you for the company in which I am sharing it with… and thank you for creating such a marvelous woman for me to love…" I ended, truth flowing in every single word that escaped my lips. "Amen."

        Christine raised her head, a light pink rising in her cheeks. "Amen…" She whispered, not even aware at how grateful I essentially was. When breakfast came to an end, I cleared the table. 

        "Erik, what time is it?" Christine called softly from the drawing room.

Alas, I had not been conscious of how early it was in reality!

"Early enough to catch the sun rising, my love!" I exclaimed, fastening on my cloak. Placing my fedora on top of my dark hair, I grasped her cloak as well. Slipping it over her shoulders, I permitted my poised hands to rest there for a moment, my fingertips tracing her fragile neck.

        She shivered.

A small smile tugged at my lips. Christine still shivered at my touch; however, it was not a negative feeling. I led her to the roof, her little arm closely clutching mine. 

When we ultimately reached the roof, we sat down beside one another, my arm securely around her shoulders. Christine gently rested her head on my chest as our eyes were locked on the scene before us.

The sun gradually peered over the horizon, its light growing brighter. I could hear Christine sophisticatedly catch her breath as the glorious colors reflected in her gemstone eyes. The dark sky glowed, at first, softly with a yellowish-orange color; but soon it dazzled luminously, the vivid colors extravagantly pleasing to the eye.

"It was… beautiful, Erik…" She murmured quietly as I helped her up.

"As you are, my love…" I softly replied, smiling.

Although the mixture of yellow, orange, purple, and blue vibrantly painted the sky, Christine was much more breath taking and stunning. Her azure eyes flickered with joy and childish wonder as the various colors reflected in her eyes.

Reluctantly, we made our way back inside, away from the glorious sight and into the darkness of the cellars. As I had done so many times, I led her back into the house upon the lake, resting her cloak, as well as mine, upon the coat hanger. 

My eyes befell the barren fireplace, maintaining its black ashes and dust. Walking over to it, I lit another fire, motioning for Christine to come closer.

She did.

Elegantly selecting a particular book I discerned to be Christine's favorite, I sat on the antique Persian rug before the warmth of the fire. Comfortably, she took a seat beside me, nestling in my arms. Opening the book, I began to read. 

"The black nightingale fell in a deep love with the rose… Although their two worlds were completely different…"

My voice resonated throughout the small room, picking up every syllable in each word. I could feel her sigh, as if calmed by the sound of my voice. My voice enveloped itself around her, as did my reassuring arms. The fire crackled tenderly, as thoughts of the inexplicable woman and the fact I only had four days with my cherub slowly drifted away…


	4. The Thorn in the Rose

Disclaimer: If I have to tell you one more time I don't own Phantom… ^-^

Erin: Hmm, we shall see if Erik is heartbroken… Hehe, I like fluffiness ^-^ Thank you!

Angelic Lawyer: Thank you very much! Ha, Cass and I will finish that when he ever replies to my post, lol. :-P

**Vicky Vic: Hey girl – thanks for the review! Yes, my chappys are short **sigh** tis a curse. :-P**

Saranha de Angelo: yes, he is happy! **Hugs Erik** Ha, I have no idea how they cooked… **Goes to look it up** Thank you!

**Phantom Aria: Thanks for your review! Erik praying was one of the highlights of my chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

Jenn: **Smiles** Actually, yes I am a Sarah Brightman fan! ^-^ Thank you! E/C… hmm… we'll have to see won't we? :)

"We loved in a time before the fall 

Welcome to the arms of solitude 

Beneath us the heat that hearts exude 

Is this really heaven? 

We'd fight with the gods for our dreams 

When paradise falls, eternity screams! 

I don't know, how can Heaven Love Me 

You don't know, how can Heaven Love Me" - 'How can Heaven Love me?' by Sarah Brightman.

Chapter 4

        As the story came to an end, I gently closed the book, glancing at Christine. Even though it was early in the day, my beguiling voice had lulled her to sleep. Her breaths were soft as her head comfortably rested on my chest. Caressing my hand in her curls, I breathed in her rose scent. Effortlessly carrying her feather-like body in my arms, I tenderly placed her on the couch, deciding to allow her sleep for a little while longer. I smiled, for I knew when she awoke, her eyelids would reveal a radiant, crystal shine.

Turning around, my gaze fell upon the fireplace. The last flames were gradually disappearing into the ashes that were as black as night. Sighing softly, I sat down on the floor, in order to gaze into her lovely face. Tracing her scarlet lips with my fingertips, I lightly stroked her rosy cheeks, her breath warm on my hand. 

Swallowing, I ran my hand over my face exasperatingly as I stood. 

I did not want to lose her. 

Not again. 

I don't think I could bear it. My heart would simply give away to the utter dejection if my angel were leave yet again, taking her glorious exuberance and love with her. 

"Do I have to let her go?" I said to the deserted air around me, "Take my music permanently, if you must, but… please… don't take Christine away…"

Silence.

Well, perhaps, not silence; Christine's soft breathing was the only thing that answered, but it was vastly close to silence. But her simple breaths reminded me of how she used them. She used those breaths to speak of love… to me.

"Erik…" My name was spoken, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Christine?" I murmured, turning to her.

Her eyes were still closed, and she was lying in the same position she had been a few moments ago.

"Erik."

Spinning around, I saw the woman… the same woman who had granted me these blessed four days with Christine. Her hair hung in a long braid, and she wore a light pink dress that sparkled, causing her to appear as if she were glowing.

"Don't take her away." I stated, attempting to maintain a steady voice.

"Erik…" The woman sighed, "We had an agreement…"

"I don't care!" I snapped loudly, taking an intuitive step towards her; however, I lowered my volume, as not to awake Christine. "_Please_! You… you can take my music away from me for eternity, if – if only Christine may stay!"

Shaking her head, the woman watched me, her eyes welling with sympathy. "I can't do that, Erik… A deal is a deal… I'm sorry, but make the best of the four days you have… Don't let them go to waste as you dread the last day."

"Damn you!" I spoke in a harsh whisper, "I love her! Can't you see?! Don't take her away!"

"Erik!" She said, motioning for me to quit with a mere signal of her hand. "I'm _sorry_, but four days is what you were offered, and four days is all you will receive!"

Running my hand through my hair, I paced the room, throwing an odious glance at her every so often.

"Erik," She sighed, placing her hand on my shoulder in order to bring my apprehensive paces to a halt, "Remember… there is always the chance she will remain with you…"

My eyes slowly sprang from her to Christine. Could she dare to love me on her own will? Was it even possible?

"Please, Erik… make the best of your time with her…" She carefully advised, withdrawing herself.

Sighing, I locked my eyes on the sleeping angel, believing if my gaze left her for a moment… she would simply vanish.

What gave this woman the right… the power to do this? _How_ was she able to? 

"Who are you…?" I began, but my words immediately paused.

The perplexing woman was gone once again.

Pressing an adoring kiss to Christine's forehead, I lifted her carefully, holding her in my arms. Her eyes gradually fluttered open, staring up at me.

"Erik, what's wrong? You seem upset." She inquired, sitting up.

Taking her little hand in my own, I managed a weak smile. "Nothing is wrong, my dear… Nothing could ever be wrong as long as I am with you."

Kissing my distorted lips, she reluctantly accepted my answer.

"Now, you have rehearsal very soon, my love… and I anticipate hearing that angelic voice of yours."

"Yes, Erik." She giggled happily.


	5. A Single Rose Can Be My Garden

Disclaimer: **Blink** say it with me now: I do not own Phantom of the Opera… **Lights up** I DO own the mysterious magical woman! MUHAHAHAHA!

A/N: A special thanks to all my reviewers! COOKIES FOR THEM ALL! **Throws out cookies** ^-^

"Sooner or later, I wanted to run now

Sooner or later, it's finally come now

How can we fly, like the angels in the sacred air?

Higher and higher, above the world and all its cares…" – "Braver Than We Are" from the musical, 'Dance of the Vampires'.

***

Chapter 5

        I took Christine to the theatre, where Monsieur Reyer was impatiently waiting for her to begin the rehearsal. Careful to remain in the shadows, I made my way to Box Five. Sitting in the same chair I always occupied, my attention focused to the stage below.

        There stood Christine. The dazzling light from the chandelier cast golden rays of light in her chocolate brown curls. In the corner of the stage, the ballet de corpse observed as my angel opened her mouth to sing.

        Oh, I could not even begun to describe the ecstasy I was feeling at that moment. Her harmonious voice sweetly rang throughout the theatre, as soft as the jingling of bells, yet as majestic as the sounds of trumpets. She lifted her head, as if singing towards the heavens, but turned it slightly towards my direction. The music drifted from the stage, swirling about my head, a gentle caress to my ears.

        "Holy angel, in Heaven blessed… my soul longs to rest with thee!" Christine sang, her eyes glowing with complete rapture, as if she meant the very words that escaped her lips. She spread her arms out, joyful delight filling her voice.

        Lamentably, all songs have their ending, and it was time for hers. When her claret lips closed, the theatre became deafeningly silent, with only the quiet ricochet of her voice fading away. By now, even Madame Giry had stopped her actions, in order to watch Christine. 

        Monsieur Reyer blinked a few times, as he closed his music. Scratching his head, he smiled, stuttering, "W-well done, Mlle Daae! You do have a remarkably talented voice, but I daresay, you've never sung like that before!"

        Madame Giry's eyes slowly glimpsed towards my direction. Leaning back into the shadows, I remained there until she finally looked away.

        Christine blushed, biting her lip. "Merci, Monsieur." She courteously replied, with a light curtsey. 

        "Everyone, you may take a five minute break…" M. Reyer stated, glancing at the remainder of the cast.

        Madame Giry clapped her hands firmly, "Five minutes, ladies!"

        The entire ballet de corpse scattered, the theatre suddenly filling with merry giggling and overexcited voices. Little Meg rushed to Christine.

        "Christine!" She cried gleefully, embracing her best friend, "What is with you? You seem especially happy today! Happier than you've ever been!"

        Christine grinned, "I _feel_ happier than I've ever been, Meg!"

        "Are you in love?" The dancer teased, giggling.

        Nodding, she clasped Meg's hand, exclaiming, "Oui! I am!"

        Meg gasped, squeezing her friend's hand tightly, bouncing up and down, "With who?"

        Christine parted her lips to speak, but Madame Giry's firm voice cut her off.

        "Back to practice!" She harshly called. "Meg!"

        Biting her lip, Meg turned around, "But Mama! Just _one_ more minute! Please?"

        "_Meg!_" Came the reply.

        "I'll speak to you later, Christine!" She called, reluctantly scampering back to her angry, awaiting mother.

        "An angel…" Christine whispered the answer to Meg's question, thinking no one was able to hear her.

        I did.

        My heart skipped several beats as I stood, my coat trailing me as I twirled around. Rushing back towards the cellars, I dashed inside my home. During these four days, I had to enjoy her love – make these the happiest days I had ever known. Hastily dropping my hat on the chair, I slipped off my cloak.

        Tonight had to be superb – romantic. My eyes scanned the house, searching for something… Something that would add to the tenderness of the moment… Gazing about the area, I took note of the numerous candles I possessed. As my lips curled into an excited smile, I grasped a small match, lighting a single candle. Swiftly blowing out the match, I clutched the lit candle, giving a flame to the rest of them. When I finished, I bustled into the kitchen, selecting the best wine I owned. Opening the wooden cabinets, I began to cook dinner, hardly able to contain the exhilaration within me.

        A few hours later, I heard the door softly creek open. Catching my breath, I dashed to the door, blocking the entrance from Christine.

        "What are you doing, Erik?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes appeared weary, as if rehearsal had been excruciatingly long.

        Vigilantly placing a blindfold around her eyes, I led her to her room, where I had lay a new dress for her upon her bed. It was a garnet evening gown that maintained no sleeves. Removing the material from her eyes, she saw the gown.

        Gasping, Christine clamped her tiny hand over her mouth. "Oh, Erik… it's lovely, but why…"

        Pressing my finger to her lips, I smiled. "Just put it on, my love… You shall see."

        Gently closing her door, I scuttled to my room, choosing a black tuxedo – for these were all I had.

        ((A/N: **Giggles** doesn't that paint a funny picture? Erik opening his closet and trying to decide _which_ black tux he's going to wear today… hehe…))

        I slicked my raven black hair back once more, making sure that my mask was fastened on tightly. Rapidly, I exited my room and awaited Christine.

        "Erik?" Her small voice tentatively murmured.

        "I am here." I stated, my voice faint.

        She was beautiful, as always. The dress fell below her feet, and trailed her while dragging on the floor. Breathing ever so quietly, I approached her, leading her into the dining room.

        Her eyes lit up as they befell the unstinted candles surrounding her. The candles softly glowed, reflecting tenderly off of her angelic face. Allowing her to be seated, I sat across from her, of course. Slowly, she gently picked up the fork, eating her food. I emulated her actions, my eyes never leaving her sight.

        When we both finished the meal, I stood and escorted her into the drawing room, where additional candles awaited us. Turning to see her reaction, I pressed am amorous kiss to her hand.

        "Erik, why did you do this?" She requested, a hint of pleasure in her voice.

        "Because I love you," I simply replied, affectionately touching her cheek, "You have made me… the happiest man alive, Christine…"

Timidly leaning towards her, I dotingly claimed her lips. Shyly placing her hands around my neck, she deepened the kiss, as I slipped my hands slowly around her waist. Gradually releasing her lips, I stared down at her for a moment. Picking her up, I sat down on the couch. Nuzzling in my arms, a soft smile appeared on her lips.

As she yawned, I realized how late it must be, for I too was tired. Her eyes closed, as she fell into a euphoric sleep… still in my arms. Making myself slightly more comfortable, I remained holding her as I too drifted off into the night.

The end of the first day… 


	6. Music is the Speech of Angels

Disclaimer: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

A/N: Thank you once again to my reviewers… **has gone on baking spree** ^-^ BROWNIES FOR ALL!

"For all we know we may never meet again  
before you go make this moment sweet again  
we won't say goodbye until the last minute  
I'll hold out my hand and my heart will be in it  
  
For all we know this may only be a dream  
we come and go like a ripple on a stream  
so love me tonight  
tomorrow was made for some  
tomorrow may never come for all we know." – 'For All We Know" by Michael Crawford.

***

Chapter 6 

        Stretching, my eyes opened to find her. I had always wondered about how it felt to awake with someone sleeping preciously in your arms. Now, I knew. Breathing in her sweet scent, I slowly sat up, careful not to disturb her slumber. However, her mouth parted, permitting a yawn to flee from them. Her eyes flickered open, as she too sat up. Smiling, I took her into my arms.

        There were no words that needed to be spoken.

        All that needed to be completed was that simple action of love.

         "Good morning, my love…" I sighed, helping her up.

        "Morning." She replied, joviality hinting in her voice.

        Christine was still dressed in the evening gown I had purchased for her.

        'Perhaps, my dear, you need to change." A smile playfully tugged at my lips, as she made her way towards her room, "Would you like some breakfast, Christine?" I questioned, starting towards the kitchen.

        "No, thank you. I'm not very hungry." She answered, stretching her arms as she walked into her bedroom.

        "All right…" I whispered, taking a seat before the vacant fireplace. 

        Running my hand over my face, I slipped off my mask, allowing myself to breathe more. Familiar silence crowded around me, but it was shattered by one mere note of music. Placing the mask on my face once more, my ears tracked the note swiftly, leading me into the Louis-Philippe room. 

There stood Christine.

She was wearing a lilac dress, which sustained long sleeves, with diminutive ruffles on the bottom of the entire dress. Her finger calmly rested on a piano key, as her eyes sparkled with curiosity. They traveled up to meet with my surprised ones.

"Erik… will you teach me to play?" She inquired, as bashful as a young child.

Smiling, I nodded in reply, gracefully sauntering up behind her, sitting on the wooden piano bench.

"Take a seat, my dear." I spoke gently, motioning for her to sit beside me.

She obeyed.

"Now," I tranquilly instructed, "Your right hand plays these notes here… Repeat after me."

As I told her this, my hand slowly played four notes, in order for her to be able to see and duplicate.

Grinning, she imitated my actions, but pressed the final key incorrectly. Shaking my head, I smiled lightly.

"No, my dear… This note." I repeated, pushing the last note once more.

"Oh." Came her soft response, as she performed the notes once more… still playing the last one falsely. Christine bit her scarlet lip, as she unsuccessfully attempted to suppress a giggle.

Raising an eyebrow, I realized she was doing this on purpose.

"Christine…" My voice trailed off as I saw the playful glisten in her cerulean eyes. "Sit here." I commanded smoothly, suggesting for her to sit on my lap.

She did.

Positioning her hands on the keys, I placed mine over hers. My lips briefly came into contact with her neck as I spoke enticingly. 

"Now…" I murmured, playing a song unhurriedly with her hands.

She slightly leaned back, a shiver wandering down her spine. Pushing her hair on the other side of her head, as not to block my view of the piano, I could faintly hear her catch her breath.

"Do you think you can play that on your own?" I inquired quietly, releasing her hands.

Shaking her head, she inaudibly replied, "No… Could you show me once more?"

Smiling delicately, I nodded, situating my hands over hers yet again. Performing the piece another time, my tantalizing voice began to softly accompany it as well. Her eyes gradually closed, concealing its dazzling light. My eyes blazed as my hands ceased their movement, still resting on hers.

"That was lovely, Erik!" She exclaimed, quickly opening her eyes.

"Merci," I said, reluctantly standing up. Holding my hand out, she accepted it, following me out of the room, "Now you should really eat _a little_, my love, for I have something planned for us."


	7. Dance Like It's the Last Night of the Wo...

Disclaimer: **Blink**

A/N: My dear reviewers, thank you SO much for your kind reviews of my story!!!! I apologize for the long wait… I got sick and then, well… I was just lazy, hehe. ^-^ So here it is, my dears! 

Saranha de Angelo: **Shoves food down Christine's throat** when Erik offers you food, YOU EAT IT! ^_~ Hehe thanks for the review!

Phantom Aria: Thank you very much! I am trying to make Erik enjoy this as much as possible!

Erin: Thank you very much for your review! We'll have to see if their love lasts!

**Sam: Hehe **has tied Raoul up and won't let him in until I say so** Thanks!**

**Jenn: Thanks for your review! Ha, I am a BIG fan of fluffiness…**

**draegon-fire: Thank you!! Like I said before, I love romance!**

**Vicky: ^-^ Thanks a ton! I've always wanted to write about a piano scene! **

**X miss mandy X: Hi, dear, I just have to tell you: Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you enjoy it! And there will probably not be any of those scenes in this story, because I don't support sex before marriage – and as you can see, they aren't married at the moment. But I appreciate the review!**

**Sharonarnotdon: Thank you! I'm glad you like this! OHHH, limited online time! I hate it when that happens.**

**Noname: Thank you very much!******

"Last tango of the night…

Last song of love…

Sad melodies take flight…

Crying to the heavens above…" – "Last Tango of the Night" by Linda Eder.

***

Chapter 7 

        When Christine and I swiftly ate our breakfast, I grasped her cloak, fastening about her shoulders. Draping on my own, I led her out of the lair… and out of the Opera Populaire. My eyes glanced in her direction as we exited the Opera House, catching the surprise. Rarely did we ever leave this building, but tonight…

        Tonight was different.

        Stopping a carriage with a single movement of my hand, I helped her into the coach, following her radiant beauty. As the carriage began to move, it ran over various rocks, causing it to shake on occasion. 

        "Where are we going, Erik?" Christine questioned, scanning the outside area of the carriage. Eyes wide, she turned around, clutching my sleeve.

        Smiling, I shook my head teasingly, a mischievous glint in my eye. "My dear, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise!"

        Slumping her shoulders a bit, she sighed, rapping her fingernails on the windowsill. Christine was a very curious woman; the inquisitive glow glittered intensely in her eye as the carriage finally came to a rapid halt. Swiftly, she stood up, unaware of her surroundings.

 Once her head came into rough contact with the top of the coach, I struggled with tremendous intricacy to repress a laugh. Rubbing her brown head with her tiny hand, she frowned, blushing. 

Sighing, I smiled, taking her hand. Pulling her down from the carriage, I chuckled. "Calm down, my dear! You'll hurt yourself!"

The pink coloring in her cheeks gradually faded away as I led her away from the carriage. Faint music could be heard, originating from a small building that seemed to receive us with open arms.

She placed her little hand in my welcoming arm as we entered the place. Christine scrutinized every area around her, her eyes stocked with anticipation. Numerous couples were dancing around us, the blithe music echoing in our heads.

I turned my head to catch Christine's quick reaction. Her lips slowly curled upwards as she realized where we were. Her grip on my arm tightened as her smile became larger.

"Oh, Erik!" The two words fled her mouth, the volume of her tone scarce, as if it were all she was able to speak.

"Would you like me to take your coats?" A warm voice inquired.

Spinning around, I saw a woman. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, with the exception of a few curls hanging about her head. The jade in her eyes glimmered with merriment and bliss. She wore the regular uniform that all the employees that worked there wore. A smile remained on her face as I recognized the woman… it was she! The one who had given me four days with my beloved rose! Regaining my speech, Christine didn't seem to notice the slight tension.

"Merci." I replied, slipping off Christine's cloak, followed by my own.

The woman nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. "You're welcome…" Slowly, she walked away, placing our cloaks on a coat rack. 

However, when my eyes gazed back at Christine's face, the inexplicable woman left my thoughts. Her russet curls cascaded carelessly about her pale shoulders as her cheeks maintained a rosy appearance. Her scarlet lips were parted slightly, as her breath became scarce.

She had never been dancing before.

Smiling, I quickly took Christine into my arms, moving across the dance floor. 

"I… I don't know how to dance…" She confessed timidly.

"Then you shall learn, my dear." I stated simply.

Slipping one graceful hand around her waist, I grasped her warm hand into my own. Slowly, she rested her hand upon my shoulder as we began.

At first, Christine would occasionally stumble, tripping over her own feet. Her face remained lowered, her eyes locked on her feet. With one slender finger, I lifted her chin up.

"Look at me… Trust me…" I softly whispered, as I made sure her eyes never left mine.

After this, no mistakes were made… not even once.

The music remained with us, as our bodies moved with the rhythmic beat.

Suddenly, the upbeat came to an end; a slower song replaced it. Blushing profusely beneath my mask, I swallowed.

"My dear, I apologize… I do not know how to slow dance…"

Turning around, I saw the mysterious woman, standing there with a raised eyebrow. Arms crossed, she leaned against the counter of where the drinks were being sold. However, this isn't what caused me to stop.

It was a tiny hand that caught me by the arm.

"Erik." Christine softly murmured, pulling me back towards her. "It is quite simple…"

Taking both of my shaking hands, she placed them on her waist. Wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, we swayed with the luring music. Christine and I became oblivious to the other occupants of the dance hall. We seemed to float carelessly, the music effortlessly supporting us. Song after song, we never left that dance floor. One by one, each couple around us began to leave, their feet sore from the exhilarating night.

I honestly believe that if it hadn't been for the manager of the dance hall… we would have danced forever.

"Monsieur… Mademoiselle… I am certainly glad you enjoyed yourselves, but it is time we close up." A short, plump man told us politely. "Of course, you can always come again!" He exclaimed, his half baldhead shining in the dim lights.

Blinking rapidly a few times, I stared around me. The building was _completely_ barren – all that remained was an employee, sweeping up the extra debris from that night… the woman was gone as well.

Christine stood there, a half smile playing about her lips. "Merci." She answered the man softly.

Seizing her cloak, I placed it about her shoulders once more. Draping my own on, I took note of her weariness. Yawning, Christine slowly walked beside me, a gleam of pure bliss in her eyes.

"Come here, child." I murmured soothingly, picking her up into my arms. "Rest."

Laying her head down against my chest, I carried her out of the dance hall. The dark night air welcomed us with an icy embrace; the stars twinkled brightly in the sky, being the only light. Making sure Christine was warm enough, I stopped a carriage. 

Climbing inside, I directed the driver where to go. Holding her protectively in my arms, I rested my chin upon her chocolate curls. Breathing in her warm scent, I sighed.

The carriage ride ultimately ended, as I took Christine through the Rue Scribe and back down to the house upon the lake.

The house was not at all welcoming – it was as silent as it had never been before. Extremely quiet, I lay her down upon her soft bed. I glanced over at her nightgown lying on the foot of the bed. In my mind I debated on what to do. I hated to awake her from such a peaceful sleep. Sighing, I draped the warm blankets tightly over her.

"Goodnight, Christine…" I whispered, deciding it was best that I did nothing about the situation.

Pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, I dawdled towards my bedroom. I walked directly past the closed coffin and to… my bed. During the time Christine had spent here, I had decided to purchase a normal bed… for the coffin had always made her exceptionally uncomfortable. Removing my shirt, I slipped into the black bed, resting my head upon the pillow.

My eyelids began to close after about a few minutes of happily thinking about that night. However, something in the bed rustled. Swiftly opening my eyes, I looked down. Christine snuggled up beside me – wearing her nightgown – and drifted off to sleep. Covering her with the blankets, I wrapped my arms around her, falling into the darkness as well.

The second day had come to an end… 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!


	8. The Ruthless Weed

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!! SO TERRIBLY sorry for my delay… I just had terrible writer's block! But it's all better now! ^-^

"First I hear those violins  
And the world breaks out in silly grins  
Then I fly to the stars up above  
So I'm afraid this must be love…" –I'm Afraid This Must Be Love by Linda Eder

Chapter Eight 

_My eyes are shut as my fingers gently press down on the keys. My hands gracefully glide across the piano, as if nothing could bring them to a halt; but one thing does. A small, merciless hand grasps at my mask – the only object covering my hideous deformity. My eyes swiftly snap wide open, fire slowly beginning to rise in them. Spinning around, Christine stands there, her eyes broadening. At first, she gapes, shock consuming her. Fear then wells up in her eyes, as her entire body begins to tremble. Her grip on the single mask tightens as she begins to withdraw from me. Christine's lips part, a piercing scream fleeing from them._

_            "You want to see?!  You want to see the face of your 'Angel'?" I furiously yelled, snatching her hair. "Then, LOOK, Christine!!!! Gawk at the monster before you!!!!"_

_            I twist my fingers in her hair, quickly bringing her face close to mine. My warm breath passes over her pale face._

_            "Erik… Please…" She speaks in a broken whisper. "Stop, please, Erik…"_

_            "Stop?" I repeat irately, "No, my dear, I will NOT stop! You wanted to see! Well, now, you can! Why so afraid, Christine? You do not think I am good-looking?" _

_            Sarcasm is dripping from my voice as my clutch on her stiffens._

_            "Erik! Stop!" She sobs, her eyes firmly shut, desperate tears rolling down her cheeks._

_            "NO!" I roar, holding her up against a wall. "Look at me, Christine! See the man before you!"_

_            Her eyes remain shut._

_            My vision is red. As if a demon possesses me, I seize her throat._

_            "Open them…" I hiss, barely a few inches from her face._

_            Christine's eyes gradually flutter open, a gasp escaping her mouth. All the color has drained from her face and her lips are no longer the scarlet color they once were._

_            "Erik… please…" She pleads in short, winded breaths._

            My eyes widened, as my murderous grip around her neck loosens. What had I done?

            Jerking from my sleep in a cold sweat, I panted. Running my hand over my face, I sighed with slight relief.

            "Only a nightmare…" I whispered, resting my face in my hands.

            Turning my head to some extent, my eyes rested on her beautiful form. Sleep had claimed her indefinitely. Her cheeks were rosy, and her breaths were even. I threw a weary glance at the clock… it was late! Christine would be late for rehearsal!

            I turned to wake her, but I couldn't bring myself to it. She appeared so delicate, so fragile: a white rose that had just begun to bloom. My hand shook her shoulder as gently as possible.

            "Christine…" I murmured, "You will be late for rehearsal, my love…"

            She yawned, stretching her arms about. Suddenly, she sat up rapidly upon hearing the words 'late for rehearsal'.

            "Oh!" Christine exclaimed, slipping out of bed. "I mustn't be late again! Monsieur Reyer is quite tired of my tardiness."

            Smiling lightly, I couldn't help but chuckle. I slid my arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she could leave. Turning around, she returned the kiss; and as if reluctant to release my lips, she scurried from the room to change.

            Sighing, a realization came to me. I was not wearing my mask! A full grin claimed my lips. I was not wearing my mask, and she kissed me! She kissed me without any revulsion! Slipping on the porcelain mask, I put on a shirt, slowly doing the buttons.

            Sauntering out of my room, I saw Christine had gotten dressed fairly quick. She was wearing a sapphire dress that matched very well with her sparkling, cerulean eyes.

            "I'll be back soon, Erik!" She stated, kissing me swiftly on the cheek.

            Draping on my cloak and donning my fedora, I quietly followed her. Although she was the only light in my life, I was still accustomed to the shadows. The familiar darkness embraced me as my footsteps mirrored hers with precision. 

            Christine finally reached the doors to the theatre. Running her hands through her hair, she caught her breath as she glanced behind her… at me. Even though she was staring directly at me, she did not see me. Slowly turning back around, her little hand reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by another one.

            An inferno rose in my yellow eyes as my hand clenched my cloak. The Vicomte de Chagny. I grimaced as his boyish, charming features brightened. 

            "Christine!" He exclaimed merrily, taking her into his arms.

            Pressing a kiss on her crimson lips, Raoul chuckled.

            Turning around, my ears blocked out all sound. Rage rose within me as my heart seemed to drop a million feet into a pit of despair. Stalking back to my house upon the lake, I furiously threw open the door. 

            "Of course, she could not love me!" I snarled, furiously throwing a lamp across the room.

            My eyes watched the lamp shatter into numerous pieces and instantaneously fall to the floor. Melancholy soon accompanied the resentment, as I sank into the divan, watching the vacant fireplace. 

            Gradually, my eyes shut as I drifted off into the haunting darkness that had been my only friend for so many years.

            I was awakened by a tiny hand on my shoulder. 

            "Erik… Erik, I'm home… Wake up, my love." A melodic voice murmured.

            Snapping my head up, my gaze befell Christine, whom was staring at the shattered lamp.

            "What happened? Are you all right?" She inquired, worry rushing to her eyes.

            "Never mind that, my dear… How was rehearsal?" I replied, attempting to stay calm. Just how truthful would she be?

            "Oh… the same. It seemed very long. I'm so tired." She yawned, pushing a free curl away from her face. "I think I'll take a nap."

            Raising an eyebrow, I blocked her entrance to her room. "Oh? What happened?"

            Christine shrugged, "Nothing. It was just tiring." She stared up at me, with slight surprise. 

            "Did you see the Vicomte?" I questioned, taking a step closer.

            My slowly rising anger was oblivious to her, as she did not even budge. "Yes, he is always at the rehearsals… and why do you ask?"

            Lifting her chin with my slender finger, I sighed. "Did he greet you with any special… action, I suppose?"

            Christine's eyes expanded as she gazed at me. "Yes, but, Erik…"

            My harsh voice cut her off in mid sentence. "My deepest apologies for interrupting, my dear, but I just _happened_ to be there when he kissed you – and may I add, it was an exceedingly intimate kiss."

            "Erik…"

            "What? What are you going to say? Please, my dear, I would love an explanation."

            Her eyes reflected mine as she stood straight. "Oh, you were following me? Well, then you must have seen my hand slap his face?"

            I dropped my hands to my side, feeling shame and guilt wash over me.

Sighing, I took her protectively into my arms. What was _wrong_ with me? Was I trying to ruin this completely? This was the third day, and I could not even trust her! 'Imbecile!' I silently scolded myself.

            "I'm so sorry, Christine…" I whispered into her hair.

            "It's fine, Erik…" She replied, burying her face into my chest as I savored the embrace. "Trust me."

            I couldn't help but smile at the last statement, for it was normally _I_ who was telling _her_ to trust me.

            "I love you, Christine… I always will." I breathed.

            "I love you as well, Erik."

            Then, an appalling thought struck me. Tomorrow was the fourth day… Tomorrow was the last day with my angel!

            She must have sensed my distress, for her embrace became tighter. 

            "Are you all right, Erik?" Christine softly inquired.

            "…Yes… Yes, I'm fine, love." I lied quietly, unwillingly releasing her from the loving embrace. "You really should sleep, dear. You will need rest for tomorrow."

            Tilting her head, a small smile tugged at her lips. "Why? You have had too many surprises for me, Erik. You really shouldn't waste your energy and time on me…" She giggled, an inquisitive glow sparkling in her cobalt eyes.

            "I would give anything for you, my love." I answered, kissing her forehead gently. "For now, you must wait until tomorrow."

            Meeting my lips with her own tenderly, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck before letting go.

            "Fine…" She whispered, turning towards my room. 

            "Where are you going?" I questioned, slight humor in my voice.

            "To sleep." She stated, blissfully departing the room. "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight." I replied quietly, longingly watching her leave.

            The truth was I had no idea what we were going to do tomorrow… but I had to think of something. Something wonderful. Something ecstatic. Something romantic. Something that was just like her…

One precious day was left with my white rose.

A/N: hehe! R&R, please!!!


	9. The Final Choice

A/N: **Sniffles** the last chapter! **Burst out into tears** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I'm going to miss all of y'all! **Tear*

"Tell me why  
Those innocent lies  
Tell me why  
The mystery  
Of love is to live  
Live and let live  
Break the chains and try to forgive me now  
For the fortune on the wings of an eagle  
And our hearts lie in the hands of an angel…" – 'Why' by Sarah Brightman.

Chapter 9 

        Although my eyes opened to find her, my heart was heavy, for I had not forgotten that today… was the final day… the last day with my beloved Christine. I almost desired to suggest that she shouldn't attend rehearsal, but I came to the decision that that was selfish of me. It might have jeopardized her career on the stage.

        As my angel rose from her delicate sleep, her innocent eyes did not seem to hold any anxiety, of course, for she suspected nothing dreadful in the least bit. They were amorous and blithe.

        "Good morning, Erik." She whispered, as she ran her hand lightly over her face.

        "Good morning, my love." I replied, managing to control a heart wrenching sob from escaping my mouth.

        Leaning over, she bestowed a gentle kiss upon my misshapen lips. "I must go get dressed for rehearsal."

        "Christine!" I spoke quickly, catching her arm.

        "Yes?" She questioned, tilting her lovely head.

        "Perhaps, you could only attend half of rehearsal today, my dear?" I laughed nervously, watching her with intensity, fearing I could lose her at any moment.

        Nodding slowly, her lips curled into a smile. "Of course… Whatever you want, Angel."

        And with that simple, yet tender sentence, she bounced gleefully from the room. Swiftly changing into my usual outfit, I left the room to find that Christine had already left.

        "That was fast." I mumbled, slipping on my cloak and fedora.

        Darting from the house, I took a shortcut through the cellars. I knew _various_ passages throughout the cellars – but for once, I did _not_ know where Christine was.

        Taking a deep breath, I finally arrived at the entrance to the theatre. Expected, she was there…

        But so was he.

        Raoul de Chagny trudged up behind my angel and rapidly spun her around. Clenching my hand tightly around my lasso, I awaited anything that proved dangerous to Christine.

        "Christine! Darling! Yesterday…" He spoke quietly, running his hand quickly through his hair, "Must have been a bad day for you, my love! Surely you didn't mean what you did…?"

        Christine sighed softly, staring up at him. "Raoul, you practically attacked me! I'm sorry, dear, but a man's lips unexpectedly smothering mine is not what I would exactly call a nice greeting."

        The boy's cheeks grew warm as I withheld a chuckle.

        "I'm sorry, Christine… I was just delighted to see you – that's all." He profusely apologized, stumbling over his words.

        "It's all right, Raoul. Well, dear, you should think better of it next time."

        "Christine… what happened? Don't you love me anymore?" He inquired, his poignant navy eyes watching her.

        "R-Raoul…" She stammered, her eyes befalling the floor, "I _do_ love you… very much so… but my love is the love of a sister… or a very dear friend. I cannot give you the love a wife should… I'm so sorry." 

        The merry, boyish charm in his eyes seemed to dim as he heard those words.

        I believe, for a mere second, my heart went out to the boy.

        "It's him… isn't it?" The boy said darkly. "It's that… Phantom… Erik, am I right?"

        "I'm so sorry, Raoul." She repeated softly.

        "Farewell, Mademoiselle Daae. I pray you have a good life." Raoul lowered his eyes. His hand scratched his blonde curls, as his voice became softer. "Christine… if you ever need a friend… I _am_ here for you…"

        She somberly gaped up at him, embracing him one last time. 

"Thank you, Raoul." She murmured, as she released him

That was the last time I saw the Vicomte de Chagny.

Christine sighed as she solemnly stood there for a moment. Her eyes were staring at the ground, as if contemplating something exceptionally serious. Blinking rapidly a few times, she turned on her heel towards the welcoming doors.

        "Christine!" I called, my voice hushed.

        She turned back around as swiftly as she had turned before, her eyes wide with surprise. "Yes?"

        Stepping from the shadows, I smiled weakly. "How about… you do not attend rehearsal today? I could write a letter to the managers about it so no consequences will be held."

        "Erik…" She began quietly, "I really shouldn't ask you to do more than you need."

        "This is nothing at all, my dear. I am more than happy to do it… Please?" I asked, hope filling my eyes. 

        Today was the final day. I had to be with _her_.

        Staring at me for a moment, Christine finally agreed. "All right, Erik… whatever you want."

        Taking her hand gently, I led her away from the Opera House. I decided it was best if we did something we had never done before. 

        Catching a carriage, I whispered directions to the driver. As we rode, she leaned out of the window. Her large eyes held the reflections of the various, scintillating city lights. The carriage came to a hasty stop at a quiet restaurant.

        Christine's eyes lit up with excitement and vibrancy as I led her inside. 

        "May I help you?" A kind female voice asked.

        Turning around, I nodded to the waitress but my smile disappeared once I recognized her. It was the mysterious woman… again. However, I dared not to say anything.

        Swallowing, I replied, "Oui, Mademoiselle, I would like this…" I stated, pointing to the menu, "Christine, what would you like?"

        "The same." She answered, smiling, "Excuse me for a moment."

        As Christine stood to exit to, where I assume was the restroom, my head turned sharply to the woman. "What _are_ you doing here?"

        The woman remained smiling. "Just checking in on things."

        I sighed exasperatingly, "I still have until sunset!"

        "I know!" The woman laughed, "I know, Erik! Calm down!"

        "Calm down? I assure you it is harder than it seems." 

        Patting me on the shoulder serenely, she nodded. "Just love her, Erik. That's all you need to let her know."

        "I have been…" But the woman disappeared once again, which seemed to be one of the things she was best at.

        Not too soon after, Christine returned from the restroom.

        "Is the food coming?" She questioned, her face glowing with innocence.

        "Yes, my love." I answered faintly.

        "Erik… why have you been doing all these things? I do appreciate it very much," The words tumbled from her lips as she wrung her tiny hands, "And it is very kind of you, but why…"

        Quickly, I caught her relentlessly moving hands, simply holding them.

        "Because I love you." I responded, her exquisite face reflecting in my mismatched eyes.

        Christine's cheeks became rosier than they already were as her eyes averted downwards, a small smile on her face. Cupping her cheek with my hand, I leaned closer, my warm breath passing tranquilly over her face. With her eyes half-closed, I was prepared to claim her lips.

        "Your food, Mademoiselle… Your food, Monsieur…" A polite voice declared.

        Lackadaisically, I withdrew myself from her and inclined back to my chair.   
        "Merci…" I sighed quietly, glancing up at the waitress.

        However, my glance soon turned into a stare, for it was not the same enigmatic woman that had been there before! This woman's red hair fell somewhat below the shoulders, the coils bouncing as she grinned. Her emerald eyes sparkled, setting a glow to her slightly freckled face.

My love did not seem to notice whatsoever, for all she displayed was an adorable smile and a gentle nod.

        We ate our food quickly, the conversation never growing dull or old. Unknown to myself, the luminous sun outside the building began to dim, bit by bit. Leaving a good amount of francs on the table, I escorted Christine from the restaurant. She rested her head on my shoulder, as we ambled on the bank of a river. With my arm tenderly around her shoulder, the water sparkled with our reflections.

        Lowering my head towards her, I pressed a fervent kiss to her crimson lips. Clutching the collar of my shirt, she leaned backwards, my arms curling around her little body. 

        Then, it hit me.

        I did not want to do something fantastically huge and remember the _event…_ I wanted to just simply be with Christine… and have _her_ lovely memory engraved in my mind.

        "Come, my love." I murmured, leading her back to the Opera House. 

        Our footsteps resounded on the cobblestone street, Christine's hand placed gently in mine. As we traveled through the Rue Scribe, we once again descended into the house that lived in such enchanted settings. My hand elegantly reached for the boat, as her hand squeezed his unexpectedly.

        "No…" She whispered swiftly, a suggestion coming to mind. "Let's just… stay here, by the lake."

        Smiling, I nodded. "As you wish."

        Taking a seat beside the lake, Christine sat in my lap. Resting her delicate head on my shoulder, her chocolate curls sprawled about my suit.

        "Erik, will you sing for me?" She timidly questioned, her eyes still staring at the dazzling lake.

        The reflecting water caused Christine's porcelain face to glow with even more radiance, if it was possible.

        "Of course." I replied, resting my chin on her head. Parting my malformed lips, a beguiling melodic sound flowed, _"__Ave Maria… Gratia plena… Maria, gratia plena… Maria, gratia plena… Ave, ave dominus… Dominus tecum… Benedicta tu in mulieribus… Et benedictus… Et benedictus fructus ventris… Ventris tuae, Jesus… Ave Maria…"_

        Christine's eyes gradually shut, my voice as gentle and soft as a lullaby. Then, I simply sat there, holding her small body in my arms. Swallowing, I knew I never wanted to release her. Suddenly, the tranquil moment was shattered when her perfect head shot up from its place. Her eyes stared at me, bewilderment and fear consuming them.   

        Jumping up, she gasped, studying the area around her. 

        "Erik?! What am I doing here? What happened? Where's Raoul?" Her rushed questions came to an end as her eyes widened. "Oh, God…"

        "Christine, calm down. Allow me to only explain…" I sat up, taking her hand.

        However, she snatched hers away, her entire body trembling. "No! I'm sorry, Erik, but I must go… I must go see Raoul. I must get away… I can't…" She grew silent, her pants the only sound resonating through the labyrinth.

        "Christine…"

        "Au revoir, Erik." She whispered, a dreadful sob wracking her body.

        Ironic wasn't it? Only a moment ago had she spoke of such love and adoration… Now, fear had devoured her and she had scurried away… again.

        Anger and misery arose in me as I rowed the boat back towards my home, knowing it would be for the last time. Docking the boat on the opposing side of the bank, I threw open the door to my home, rage slowly building inside of me. 

        Tears of frustration and melancholy streamed down my masked face, my eyes befalling my numerous music scores sitting calmly upon the piano. Choking back more sobs, I ran my fingertips over the sheets, my eyes scanning the various assortments of black notes. Banging my fist upon the piano keys, a loud appalling noise filled the house.

        "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" I roared, holding my head in my hands, but my deafening bellow soon became a longing whisper. "Oh, Christine…"

        Why couldn't I understand this? It was simple. She was a white rose – I, a raven nightingale. We weren't meant for one another, and she feared the nightingale. I stood there for several moments, my sobs growing softer.

        "Erik…" A faint voice from behind me called.

        "Go ahead. Take my music!" I snapped bitterly, thrusting the music sheets furiously to the floor. "I am nothing without Christine… nothing."

        "I – I  don't want your music, Erik." The voice, almost inaudibly, replied. "I want _you_…"

        Spinning around, my eyes caught the wonderful sight of her.

        No, not the baffling woman, but Christine.

        "Christine?" I inquired, unable to believe she was standing there before me. My breathing hastened as my eyes feasted on her.

        She was drenched. Her dress clung to her, as water dripped to the floor from her brunette hair. 

        She had swum across the lake!

        "I love you, Erik… I'm sorry… I was just afraid – surprised. I didn't know what to do… I…" But she grew silent as she quickly approached me, planting an emotional kiss to my lips. 

        Withdrawing her mouth from mine, she buried her soaked head in my chest. Wrapping my arms securely around her, I did not care that my suit was becoming damp as well. I always had another suit. But I did not have another Christine.

        Resting my chin on her shoulder, she remained in my embrace, as I did not desire to release anytime soon. Closing my eyes tightly, I breathed in her warm scent. My eyes gradually fluttered open, catching something. 

        The woman stood there, beaming. Her head was literally shimmering, as was the rest of her body. Her golden hair hung low from her head as her scarlet lips remained a painted smile upon her face. She wore a white dress that fell a long amount past her feet, resting on the ground. Two large wings appeared from her back, the same color as her ashen dress. Slowly, she disappeared, her iridescent form beginning to fade, as the sound of soft bells followed her.

        Then, a realization came to me.

        She was the _true_ Angel of Music.

**FINIS.**

A/N: **Cries** my first completed phic!!!!! Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers who spoke such kind-hearted words!!! Couldn't have done it without you!!

Oh, and to La Pamplemousse, my deepest apologies. I know this isn't how you wanted it to end; I hope this doesn't make you think my writing is awful, but I had this ending planned out from the **beginning** 

Everyone, R&R!!!!


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Well, I have decided to write an epilogue, since I kind of left poor Raoul hanging… hehe… ^-^

_"__Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower   
And a rose that is fading   
Roses wither away   
Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn   
I am waiting for the day…"_ 'Memory' from _Cats_

Raoul's POV 

        I sighed quietly as my hands gradually fastening the final suitcase. I was moving to the Americas. Yes, an unlikely place for me to go, but there were too many memories that lay here in Europe. My hand gripped the doorknob, slowly turning it. My eyes widened as I dropped the suitcase to the floor.

        Christine stood there, her innocent eyes staring up at mine, as she apprehensively wrung her hands. She wore a claret dress that fell to her feet, and it was low-cut to some extent, but not to an immodest point. Her breaths were barely audible, but even.

        "Christine?" I breathed faintly.

        She nodded gently, her voice as sweet as honey. "May I come in?"

        Raising an eyebrow, I stepped aside to allow her entry. "May I ask what has brought you here?"

        "I… we need to talk badly, Raoul… I heard you were leaving for the Americas…" Her voice trailed off as took a few small steps inside.

        "How did you know I was leaving?" I inquired, softly closing the door.

        "Meg." She answered with a weak smile.

        "Ah, of course, little Meg always did love to talk…" I laughed lightly, the air about us tense. "Please, have a seat."

        Sitting down, the sapphire settee matched perfectly with her cerulean eyes. "Raoul, first of all, I want to apologize… I should have explained before just rushing off such as I did…" She spoke, her voice a hushed whisper.

         After beginning a small fire, I took a seat beside her. I nodded, intently studying her eyes and facial expressions. She was nervous, no doubt about this. Her eyes seemed somewhat vacant as the energetic flames reflected in them.

        "I do love you, Raoul. You know that right?" Christine questioned, gazing up at me.

        "Yes…" I meekly responded, her voice ringing in my head from a few days before this one. '_I love you, Raoul… but my love is that of a sister… or a very dear friend… I cannot give you the love a wife should…'_ Hurt glowed in my eyes as I leaned against the furniture.

        "Raoul, it was such a difficult decision… I… Both of you loved me so dearly, and I didn't want to hurt either of you…" She murmured, twirling a chocolate curl with her finger, still blankly staring at the fireplace.

        "But you did." I replied, furrowing my brow.

        She sighed deeply and turned to stare at me. "I'm know, but I didn't want to…" She bit hard upon her lip, a look of contemplation in her eyes. "Raoul, I must tell you everything…"

        And at that moment, Christine quietly explained everything – from when Erik appeared to her as the 'Angel of Music', and when I arrived to that final night in the haunting labyrinth. At certain points, when she spoke, her eyes would either blaze with rapture or sparkle with despondent tears. My eyes widened as she spoke with such vigorous details, as if these memories were engraved in her mind for eternity.

        She elucidated until the fire began to dim, the flames gradually vanishing. As soon as the cinders settled softly in the small fireplace, her lustrous voice came to a halt, her scarlet lips closing.

        Christine rose from her seat, smoothing her crimson skirts. "Now you know, dear Raoul… everything." Displaying a feeble smile through her tear-streaked face, she embraced me tightly, my arms simply holding her for a moment. "Au revoir, my dear friend. Any woman will be marvelously blessed to have you! And you _will_ find her someday, Raoul… but that woman is sadly not myself."

        "Whatever makes you happy, my love, is what should be." Pressing a gentle kiss to her petite hand, I nodded. "Au revoir, Christine… I pray we meet again."

        Her long, raven eyelashes fluttered a few times, as she blinked, slowly turning on her heel to exit the room.

        Turning my back, I sighed, running my hands apologetically over my face. Upon not hearing the door shut, I spun around, making my way towards the door. However, my feet came to a rapid stop. There, tied on the doorknob, was a red scarf. It blew delicately as the wind from outside softly embraced it. Clutching the material, I brought it to my nose, breathing in her warm fragrance. Drawing in a shaky breath, I departed my home, loading the last suitcase into a wooden carriage.

        I stood there, the gusty wind wrapping itself around me as I still grasped the memorable in my hand. Stepping into the carriage, my eyes gazed out the window at a small river, trickling by on its way to the luminous ocean. Leaning my head back on the seat, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Wiping it away with the scarf, I closed my eyes slowly. I had always heard 'in time, wounds would heal.' However, I was somewhat unsure of this prominent statement.

        I would never forget the exquisite girl with the lovely voice, singing blissfully while her aging father merrily played the violin.

        No, I would never forget Christine.


End file.
